I Just Can't Get Close Enough
by lizook
Summary: “Hey, what’s wrong, baby?” “I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t call me that at work.” Companion piece to "The Bare Naked Truth", but can be read separately.


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future

**A/N**: Thanks again to **space77 **for reading through this multiple times to make sure it worked with The Bare Naked Truth.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Bones still doesn't belong to me. Title from Faith Hill's _I Want You

* * *

_Sighing, he leaned against the doorframe, museum patrons and workers sweeping behind him, not even noticing the closed exhibit: _Written in Bone._ He chuckled, he'd thought she'd been kidding when she'd told him that's where she'd be for the next week barring any cases, but - he shook his head, glancing at the plaque once more - she really wasn't.

His eyes traced the letters slowly, even as he scooted a little further inside the door. _Closed Wednesdays_. Closed every damn day for the next six months, stealing her for random weeks to supervise the transition between exhibits. Time when she could be in the lab working on limbo cases, listening to him throw theories about missing persons at her and making impatient noises as she explained she had no facts to go on, but... He grinned, he could always get her to share at least one theory.

He watched as she moved the bone she was holding into one of the bins in front of her, shoulders tense as she made a notation and picked up the next one. Her stance was wide, heel tapping against the leg of the table she worked at in... irritation? He'd never seen her look like this while working with bones. At least, now she wouldn't put up a fight about taking a break for lunch.

Turning the file in his hand over, he stepped around the 'closed' sign, brow furrowing as he noticed her clenched jaw and all too measured breathing. "Hey," her eyes narrowed, then softened as she realized who it was, "what's wrong, baby?"

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that at work."

He shrugged, placing the file on the table, "It's lunch time, doesn't count."

She made an indistinct noise, the corner of her mouth tipping up as she turned her head and their eyes met. "It's only lunch time?" She practically slammed the femur she was holding down next to the file. "This is such a waste; I'm much more valuable back at the lab or even in lecture, but to be forced to oversee-"

"Bones," he ran his hands up her arms, thumbs circling over her clavicle, "breathe."

"Breathing is an automatic function, but that's not what you meant..." she slipped her gloves off, leaning back as he stepped behind her, his hand gently moving her hair to the side before he began rubbing her shoulders, "you meant I should relax."

"Mhmm," his fingers drifted slowly, drawing tender circles over her skin, "I hate to see you so upset. Especially," he groaned, his pants tightening as she pushed her ass back against him, "over something that you love."

"I don't love organizing exhibits..."

"No, but you love the subject. It should make you happy not, ya know," his hands pressed against her a little harder, his breath light on her throat, "stressed or annoyed."

"Oh," she rotated her hips, moaning softly as she moved over his erection, "did you really want to go for lunch? Because I'd rather," she glanced towards the busy hall outside the closed exhibit, "release some of this tension."

"Shit, that should not sound so... _hot._" He grasped her waist, guiding her towards one of the other tables and insuring that they were out of sight of the door. Fingers tangling in her hair, he brushed it aside, lips aggressively latching to her neck. Teeth grazing lightly, he groaned as she reached behind her, flicking his belt buckle open.

"Booth, please..." She gasped, blindly fumbling with his pants before he stepped away, squirming out of them and his boxers. He was back a moment later, tugging her shirt over her head, lifting her skirt, his arousal nestling against her ass as he pressed her forward onto the stool in front of them, trailing open mouthed kisses down her back.

His tongue skated up her spine and she moaned as he pushed her panties to the side and slid into her heat. "Oh, fuck," he stilled a moment, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck before he began to move, "so wet, so good."

"Mmmm, faster, I need," her hands swiveled the stool, grasping the backrest as she rocked against him, "I need you to fuck... yes..." She groaned, as he increased their rhythm, hands stroking up her stomach, cupping her breasts.

He panted against _that _spot on the back of her neck, fingers teasing her nipples through the light fabric of her bra as they moved. "Tell me, babe, tell me what you need."

"Just a little fast- oh, right there," she widened her stance, changing their angle, driving him deeper, "yes, fuck me, Booth, fuck me."

Growling, he drove into her, hard. Her back arched, head falling against his shoulder as her eyes slammed shut. His teeth scraped up the side of her neck, hands grasping her hips as he thrust into her over and over and...

"Come on," he nipped at her earlobe, voice low, husky, as she pushed back against him, "let go."

"God, yes, like.... yesyesyes..." Her knuckles turned white, head banging against him as she came, pleasure rushing through her.

"Jesus," he grunted, returning once more before he fell after her, fingers digging into her hips as he flew apart, "oh holy...."

"You ok there, Agent Booth?" She released her grip on the stool, running her fingers up and down his thigh.

"I'm more than ok, that was," he paused, glancing over his shoulder towards the door, "shit," he stepped away, mouth curling upward as she moaned at the loss of him.

"What?"

"I thought I heard someone." He handed her her clothes, brushing his lips over hers even as he stood there half naked.

"No one has a reason to be walking into the exhibit, it's closed and I'm the only person working-"

"People don't always read or follow signs." He buttoned his pants, adjusting his belt buckle as he briskly walked across the room to retrieve the forgotten file he'd brought with him. "Come on, you get to go back to the lab for the afternoon, right? I'll take you for a quick lunch first."

"Well, I did just work up a bit of an appetite." She winked, grabbing her blazer and starting out of the room towards the _Western Cultures_ exhibit.

Grinning, he ran to catch up, taking one last glance at the 'closed' sign before draping his arm over her shoulder. "Mmm, just what are you hungry for? Food or...."

She laughed, tugging him forward. "Diner. Now. You," she pressed her lips to his jaw, "later."

Chuckling, he pulled her close; _that_ he could do.


End file.
